


And in the Morning I’ll Make Cereal

by TheWrath_Of_TheLion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrath_Of_TheLion/pseuds/TheWrath_Of_TheLion
Summary: Person one wakes Person two at 4 AM because they want someone to eat cereal with...





	And in the Morning I’ll Make Cereal

Sherlock had been up since 3:00 AM due to a nightmare, and had not been able to get back to sleep and had not wanted to. It was almost 4:00 AM and he was very bored. He was tired of his experiments, and there were no new cases. He thought about playing the violin, but Jim would kill him. Jim had gone to sleep hours ago, and he was still sleeping. If only he would wake up to entertain his overworked mind. He knew that if he woke him up he would be furious at not getting a few more hours of rest. So, that idea was out. He would have to come up with an excuse as to why we was waking him up. 

With that thought finished, he went to the kitchen. Sherlock did not particularly enjoy eating. The presence of food in his belly made his mind sluggish, and his deductions slower. He took two bowls out of the cupboard, and pulled two spoons out of the drawer and set them on the table. He then selected some cereals, and pulled the half of the milk that was left out of the fridge. His tasks finished, he went to wake Jim up. 

He entered the bedroom, and saw the sleeping figure under the blankets. They moved with each breath that he took. With bated breath, he stared at the slumbering man. The moonlight shined on his face, and made him look as if he were glowing. He walked over to him, shook him, and whispered in his ear. 

“Jim, wake up, please.” He said to the man before him. 

Jim cursed and sat up. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were sleepy. He glanced around, and noticed the the room was still very dark albeit being bathed in moonlight. 

“Why are you waking me up at God knows what time in the morning?” He hissed angrily at him. 

“I need your help. Come quickly.” With that, he exited the room.

After a few seconds of getting his bearings, Jim pushed the covers off of himself and tailed after him. This had better be something important. He hurried his steps in fear that Sherlock had gotten himself into a mess, or that the kitchen was on fire. 

Jim entered the kitchen, and took in the scene before him. There was no fire. Sherlock was sitting at the table in one of the chairs. The copious experiments that he had been working on were cleared from the table. In front of him there were two bowls, and milk and cereal. 

“What did you need help with?” He asked irritably. 

“I need someone to eat cereal with.” Sherlock responded, ”I can’t very well enjoy a meal on my own.” 

“Cereal is hardly a meal, but since I’m already up I will cater to your whims.” Jim sat down at the table. 

They ate their breakfast in silence. Jim stared pointedly at Sherlock and raised his eyebrows in hopes that he would finally reveal what he actually wanted. When they were finished, they put their bowls in the sink, and moved to the sitting room. 

When they were comfortable sitting on the couch, Jim asked Sherlock one question. 

“Why did you want me to eat cereal with you?” 

At this, Sherlock looked sheepish, and cast his eyes downwards. 

“I just wanted an excuse to be with you.” Sherlock confessed. 

Jim’s face softened at these words, and pulled Sherlock into a hug. 

“My foolish little consulting detective. You don’t have to form elaborate plans to capture my attention. Not everything needs to be clever.” 

Sherlock scoffed, “ I am not little,” but returned the hug. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Jim gave Sherlock a kiss on his nose, and buried his face in his neck. 

They fell asleep on the couch, arms tangled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment about how much you hated/liked it.


End file.
